clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Corai
Commeting Thank you for commeting Franky bob please commet again Um. I quit the MMA thing months ago, chill. I don't even go here anymore... --Yorkay The Porkay 01:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas Mwa Mwas aren't horrible; it's scary how people are mean to Mwa Mwas. They are humans penguins too! --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px What Swear? There is no swear on Jet Pack --Chris Talk to 12 ' 21:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It might be a misspell for fake. --Chris 'Talk to 12 ' 21:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 'Swear' You are correct; the usage of the word as a singular-word, counter-productive trivia section edit is unacceptable and obviously not a mispelling of the word "fake" due to the circumstances. - Wompus78 21:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Paths Those are just rumors. They have not been confirmed yet. --Squishy 21:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Delivery! Hi! Your Rainbow Puffle has been delivered. You may now put your puffle on your page. --Spongebobrocks09 You want to chat 2010? 23:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Party =Hey= Hello! Good job . your a great editor! You might be a admin one day! The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 01:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Mission 7 is out! Mission 7 is now out! Just go here to go to it! --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 22:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- 'Dancing Penguin Join your band Hey Corai. Can I join the band? I can play the Electric Gutiar! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 20:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Yes You can be jetpack guy. Yes You can be jetpack guy. Final Mission- Or Not? On Friday, February 19, 2010, the new mission called "The Final Mission- Or Not?" will be released. Go here to complete the other missions or see details on the next mission. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 23:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) your puffle... Ok. I would like to say, thanks for still actually looking at ZCP. Do you want a rainbow or gold puffle with your orange? ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 01:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Like my new siggy? ok. Ok. i wouldn't have posted this, but i think my siggy is broken again. --ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 01:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Anniemooses Ban hey corai? What was the main reason for this "Petty" Ban Anniemose put on me? Please respond. After that, do you want to meet on CP? [[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) sk8ter's page Sorry, but WHAT??? He had CUSSING WORDS WRITTEN ALL OVER HIS PAGE. I REMOVED IT ALL. Even though i added the slave thing, that isn't worth a ban. I think people should thank me. I mean, I removed some aweful stuff. Sk8ter is a vandal, and you know it. Like Anniemoose said, that stuff was Petty - which mean it was minor, so why ban me? What do you think? [[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) responce so what are we going to do about it????? Are we going to do anything??? Is this Unfair??? Can we at least meet on CP??? [[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok... lets just meet yep. lets meet on cp. What server do you want? [[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC)